1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable child enclosure, such as a play yard, playpen, or crib apparatus, and, more particularly, to a clamp for attaching the enclosure to a frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable play yards, playpens, and crib devices are well-known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 for a “Foldable Playyard” to Dillner, et al. Foldable enclosure and crib devices are generally lightweight and, when collapsed, form a fairly convenient compact package for easy carrying. In many existing foldable play yards, a bed frame structure consists of upright tubes that form the frame of the bed structure and fabric sheets attached between the tubes to form the enclosure walls.
In existing foldable playpens, typically an enclosure member such as a rectangular fabric piece includes sleeves to be pulled over the upright tubes to form taut stretched walls between the tube members. Alternatively, the fabric member may be attached to the tubes with fastening members such as a screw, pins, nails, or staples. The posts support the fabric member and hold it taut to form the walls of the enclosure. Systems for fastening a fabric enclosure member to an upright tube of a foldable playpen are also known in which the fabric member is held within the tube and extends from the tube through a longitudinal slit. For example, a positioning post mounted along the edge of the fabric member may be inserted in the upright tube. In this case, the attachment mechanism may be enclosed within the tube structure. However, such systems for affixing a fabric member to the frame do not provide a secure and aesthetically pleasing connection. Accordingly, these connections also do not inspire confidence for parents that the wall structure is secure and will effectively hold the child within the enclosure. Furthermore, presently available fastening mechanisms often cause the enclosure member to stretch or tear when the playpen structure is folded or unfolded reducing the durability of the child enclosure structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for attaching a fabric enclosure member to the frame structure of a child enclosure apparatus. The attaching system should provide a secure and permanent connection between the elements that does not stretch or lose structural integrity following prolonged use. The connection should also be sleek, attractive, and should not include external connection elements, such as screws, pins, nails, or staples, that could injure a child. In addition, the system for connecting the fabric member to the post should form a dependable and strong connection which maintains its integrity even following prolonged uses.